Toads and Diamonds 39 Clues Style
by SqueakyDolphin6
Summary: This is for therockinCookie's 39 clues fairytales and folktales contest.  It is based on the fairy tale Toads and  Diamonds.  Amy gets an unwanted gift from a fairy that changes her life.  Written by SparklyHippo3000.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: JanusGirl101 is posting this story for me, SparklyHippo3000, because I don't have an account yet. This is my first 39 Clues fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. It is for therockinCookie's contest. Please review and let me know what you think. **

Toads and Diamonds 

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Amy Cahill. She lived with her sister Natalie and her widowed mother Isabel in a little village.

Amy was not the prettiest in the family, for Natalie was beautiful, the exact likeness of Isabel in both looks and disposition. But Amy looked like her father, with auburn hair and jade green eyes, who had died a few years ago in a fire. She was sweet-natured and always eager to help. But Isabel took a favor to Natalie, making Amy busy all day with their work. The worst chore for Amy was walking two miles to the well and back to get water. Amy didn't mind it that much. There weren't usually people on the way there, so she could be alone to think.

One day when she was at the well, there was an old lady sitting next to it.

"Hello dear" she said, "Will you please take the time to fetch me some water?"

Being the kind-hearted girl she was, Amy was happy to help.

"Why of course" said Amy, as she quickly filled her jug with water and let the old lady drink her fill. Right after she finished drinking there was a burst of light that came from the lady as she transformed into a fairy right in front of Amy's eyes.

The fairy had black and white striped hair, a snake nose ring, a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Oh!" exclaimed Amy, "Who are you?"

"I am the fairy Nellie," she said. "You are a very kind person and for that I will reward you with a gift. From now on, whenever you speak, diamonds and all other kinds of jewels will fall out of your mouth."

"Thank you," said Amy, and as she said these very words, a ruby, two diamonds, and an amethyst fell out of her mouth. Amy ran back to her house as fast as she could. When she got home her mother was there waiting for her. She did not look very happy.

"You were late," said Isabel.

"Sorry" said Amy. A pearl fell out of her mouth.

"What is this?" Isabel said, picking up the pearl. Then Amy told her the whole story and while she did, hundreds of jewels tumbled out of her mouth.

"Natalie!" said Isabel. "Go out and draw some water from the well. There should be an old lady waiting there. Give her all the water she wants, and then she will make us rich!" said Isabel.

"Do I _have_ to?" complained Natalie.

"Yes," Isabel said. And after much complaining, Natalie went.

* * *

Natalie's POV.

"Humph. Why do I have to do all the hard jobs?" I mumbled even though I really didn't. "This should be Amy the peasant girl's work. Personally I don't even know how we're related, much less sisters!" It seemed to take forever till I finally got there.

I'm glad nobody I knew was on that road. It would have been embarrassing if anybody saw me doing WORK. They wouldn't believe it anyway.

"Ok, where is this lady I'm supposed to dump water on?" I asked nobody. I walked over and waited and waited. Then after what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes, a little boy came out of the woods. He wasn't an old lady, so when the boy asked me for water I just said,

"I don't talk to peasants, let alone give them water!" Then suddenly the boy turned into a fairy!

"I think I'm going crazy from sitting in the sun to long." I said.

"No you are not going crazy Natalie," said the fairy. "My name is Nellie the fairy and I'm here to punish you for being so rude and cruel to everybody." Oh no. I thought. She is probably going to make me poor or something if she really wants to punish me!

"Lets see. I know, whenever you talk, slimy animals like frogs and snakes and bugs will fall out of your mouth." And with that the fairy disappeared.

"Yeah right." I said. "I guess I should go home." And then to my horror a snake came out of my mouth! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew! A snake! She wasn't lying! I puked.

After I did that I ran home.

"Mother! Mother!" I cried dropping insects as I went.

"Yes." Said Isabel eagerly, "did you get a gift."

"In a way yes," I said. "But not what you're expecting"

"Aaahhh!" Isabel shrieked, as two frogs, a lizard and a rattlesnake fell out of my mouth. If fit wasn't for the fact that they came out of MY mouth I would have been laughing she looked so funny running around. Then Amy came out of a room near by. Her face was even more shocked then Isabel's. Now I did laugh. I laughed so hard I would have fallen on the floor if I weren't wearing my favorite Gucci outfit and special designer shoes. Then Amy took a broom and started whacking it around at all the animals.

We finally got them out a little while later. Well, Amy got them out. I was just watching the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you SqueakyDolphin6 and JanusGirl101 for being my betas and thank you JanusGirl101 for posting this for me. Also, thank you, Gail Carson Levine, for writing a better version of Toads and Diamonds, which I took some from. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or the story Toads and Diamonds or Gail Carson Levine.**

Chapter 2

Amy's POV

I was in the garden picking flowers and was singing a song my father had taught me, catching jewels in a basket as I sang. After a while I heard hoof beats clattering on the cobblestones. I figured it was just another one of Isabel's guests she was having over for a party this afternoon. That's why I was out here in the garden.

"You have an extraordinary voice." Said someone behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin!

"Oh you scared me." I said.

"I am Prince Ian. And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Your majesty," I said bowing, "I'm Amy Cahill. I live over there." I pointed to my house, as I spoke. Our house was right next to the road, and it had a really long walkway. The garden was at the end of the walkway. Whenever Isabel had guests she would send me out to the garden in ratty clothes so when people asked about me she could tell them I'm her maid.

"You are also very beautiful," said Ian. Doubt it, I thought. There is no way anybody would think I, in my ratty clothes, am beautiful.

"Thank you." I said anyway.

"My parents want me to get married so they told me to ride through the towns and pick somebody out." Ian said.

"Did you find anyone yet?"

"Yes. She's you." Said Ian.

Ha ha, very funny, I wanted to say, this must be a joke. There is no way that the prince would marry me.

"Really?" I said unsure.

"Yes. Come with me. I'm sure my parents will love you."

"Ok, just let me go and tell my mother," I said, walking away. I couldn't wait to see Isabel's and Natalie's faces when I told them, I'm going to marry the prince! I burst through the door of the house.

"The Prince is outside and he's picking a wife and- "" Natalie cut me off. "I'm going to go change into my best dress, and re-do my hair. But I probably don't have much time. I better hurry!" Natalie shouted, snakes and bugs pouring out of her mouth. She thinks she's going to marry him. She has no idea.

* * *

Ian's POV

I was trotting down the road on my white horse, passing girls who, as usual, either screamed, pointed, fainted, or all three.

I had just entered a side road in a new town when I heard someone singing. I decided to do the surprise entry, sign her autograph, and ride away before the other girls notice I'm here and let out their loudest screams. Then I'll go to the next town, do the same thing, and so on and so on and so on until I find a wife.

I trotted up behind the girl and, to my surprise, jewels where falling out of her mouth while she was singing! You don't see that every day. What caused it? Did it happen every time she spoke? I decided to test my theory, so I said,

"You have an extraordinary voice." That was one of the only good qualities about her.

"Oh, you scared me!" She said, turning around. An opal and two emeralds fell out of her mouth as she spoke. She automatically caught them in a basket that was almost full. So it was true! Gems did fall out every time she spoke! Then I looked up and saw her face. It was all I could do to keep a straight face. Was that dirt? Dirt on her face? I could never marry somebody so dirty. But then I remembered the jewels, so I went on talking to her.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" I asked.

"I am Amy Cahill," she said, bowing. Amy was saying some other things too, but I was so busy looking at the diamonds and rubies coming out of her mouth I didn't notice what she was saying. Then I realized the jewels weren't falling anymore and that she had stopped talking. Hey why not marry her? If I had to marry anyone it should be someone who would make me rich. I decided to flatter her (Not that anyone wouldn't want to marry me).

"You are also very beautiful." I said, which was not true.

"Thank you." She said. I think she is warming up to me.

"My parents want me to get married so they told me to ride through the towns and pick somebody out." Then we had a small conversation during which I told her I want to marry her, and then she went inside to tell her mother.

While I was waiting I thought about what I could do with all the jewels. Then it hit me! I can make a palace out of them! I will be richer then any of my relatives. I will make my father seem poor! I will finish planning that later. Right now I can enjoy nature without girls swooning around me. I was getting tired of all my fans chasing me down everywhere. I remember the time I broke my leg...I don't want to think about that. The girls in that town were vicious!

Just then I heard a crash and a scream that pierced the air. A beautiful girl with a snake around her neck came running out of Amy's house. Maybe I should marry her instead. Wait a second, a snake? Never mind. Where are these girls coming from? Oh no, other girls were coming out of nearby houses to see what was wrong. They would see me. I had to hide. I got off my horse and started to go for the bushes, but it was too late. And just when I got away from everybody. I started to run. Now that I think about it I should have got back on my horse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Natalie's POV

I was walking around town getting free stuff for my birthday today. I recently found out that I could get anything I wanted with the bugs. People would see them coming out of my mouth and give me anything I wanted! I came up to the bakery and went inside. I would get the biggest cake ever!

"I would like the biggest cake you've got, for free, and as quickly as you can or I will send more bugs into your bakery," I said, as a swarm of cockroaches crawled out of my mouth. The man looked at the roaches nervously. This was so fun!

"Dan!" He called into a back room. "Start making a really big cake." Then a boy about my age came out of the room.

"What kind of cake, chocolate or vanil…." His voice trailed of as he saw the bugs.

"Whoa, awesome." He said. "Where did the bugs come from?"

"I want a vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and Happy Birthday Natalie! In pink frosting on the top. I also want fondant snakes, and frogs, and flies, and cockroaches, and nats, and beetles on the sides of the cake. I want it in less than two hours so hurry up and make it, peasant," I said, squishing a roach between my fingers. Dan, who was now staring at me said,

"You are totally awesome. Can I keep a snake?"

Interesting. Nobody has actually liked the fact that when I talk insects and things fall out of my mouth! I might like this Dan person.

"You can have one as soon as you finish my cake perfectly." I said, leaving. "Remember, two hours!"

I walked out of the bakery and realized that I finished getting all of the things for my birthday party. Now it was time to hand out invitations! I like this part. I'm going to invite everybody. But they probably won't come because of Amy and Prince Ian's wedding.

As I was giving everybody invitations I thought about Amy and about the wedding. I of course was not coming. I can't believe that AMY of all people got to marry the prince! It just wasn't far. Yesterday when I found out that she was getting married to him I wanted to cry. But of course if I did that I would ruin my mascara! Mother was very mad that _I_ wasn't going to be the queen, but she was at least happy that one of her children would be royalty.

After I finished chasing the prince Amy told me the good-for-her news. I then shut myself in my room. In my despair no one and nothing could make me happy again. It didn't help that everybody was too busy preparing for the wedding to notice that I hadn't even come out of my room for tea!

After some time I came up with an idea to make me feel better. I had decided to throw a birthday party for myself. (My birthday wasn't till December, but who cared?) I had planned everything out myself, made the cards, planned the events, and even blew up the balloons! Normally mother would hire someone to do this, but I had been ignored ever since that day Amy told us about the Prince.

I worked very hard on the party, but now I was almost done. Tomorrow was the wedding and my party. All my work will be for the better because this will be the best birthday ever.

Just then I finished handing out invitations but I still had one left! I thought I made the exact amount. Maybe I forgot somebody. I looked over my checklist of people to give invitations to. No, I didn't miss anybody. I guess I just made one too many. Oh well. It was three o'clock. My cake should be done. I walked back to the bakery.

"My cake should be done now," I said, letting some frogs hop out the door.

"Yes it is," said the boy whose name is Dan. "Can I have my snake now?"

"Well the cake has to pass inspection first." I said as I walked over to it. While I was inspecting the cake I thought about this boy. Maybe I could invite him to my party. And before I could think about it any further I said,

"Would you like to come to a party I'm having this evening?"

"Um…ok." He said.

"Oh and you may pick your snake now. The cake is perfect," I said. And it was. All the fondant creatures were made perfectly.

"Can I have this one?" Dan said as he picked up an orange corn snake out of a jar he had collected them in when I first came to the bakery.

"Ok," I said as I picked up the cake and started out the door, "Good bye. I will see you later." I might just like this Dan person,

just maybe.

**A/N: This chapter is for all the Natan fans out there. I don't really like them together, but it was good for the story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Amy's POV**

It had been a week since the wedding. I was in my room flopped on my bed. It was really fluffy. I remembered the wedding. It had taken forever and I couldn't even sit down during the whole thing! I also had to talk to everybody we invited. They all held out their hats or opened their purses or even brought big bowls for my jewels to fall into. One person I passed looked like he was the best and richest in the world. I just waved to him. Then there were the poor farmers. I made sure I said a lot to them.

When the wedding was finally over I wanted to go to my room and read, but Ian called me into the library. At first I thought this was a good thing, because that's where I was headed anyway. I would see what he wanted and then pick a book to take back to my room and read. When I got there I soon realized that was not going to happen.

"Hello Amy," Ian had said.

"Hi Ian." I said back, cupping my hands together to catch two diamonds.

"Come sit here and read me something, Amy."

"Ok" I said, hands still cupped. I sat down and picked up the book he had picked out. It was a dictionary! I remembered wondering why he wanted me to read him a dictionary. Ian gave me a bowl for my jewels to fall into. "Here hold this bowl." He had told me.

Ian made me read the whole dictionary! I had filled seven bowls all the way to the top with every sort of jewel you could ever think of. Then Ian took the jewels away. After that each day he had me come into his library and read him a really big book.

Now my throat is sore from all my reading. I can barely talk. But Ian won't not let that stop me from reading to him. I needed help but I don't know were to get it. Then it hit me! I quickly went to my map of the town and circled the wig shop and the colored contacts store, grabbed my makeup, money, and snuck out the door.

**Ian's POV**

I was walking back from the courtyard after choosing a place for my soon to be palace. I already had enough jewels to build a wall of it.

My plan was working perfectly. It had been a week since I started making Amy read to me. It was really boring, but it had to be done. At least I had my tiny scroll of the daily events to read when Amy wasn't looking. Rude, I know, but like I cared.

As I walked, I made sure I had it with me. It was reading time again. Once I got to the library I picked a book and waited for Amy to come. When she did I greeted her with a "Hello Love." It was my pet name for her, even though I really didn't love her.

"Hi Ian." She said. And instead of jewels falling out of her mouth flies did and swarmed around my head. I almost screamed. What was wrong with Amy?

"You look confused Ian. Is something wrong?" she said snakes slithering out of her mouth. "I got tired of reading to you Ian. This is what happens when I'm mad. Treat me better and I'll drop jewels again." Amy dumped the slithering animals on my lap, turned on her heal, and walked away. I called the pest control and had them take away the animals.

As I watched I wondered what would happen to the palace of jewels. Would I ever be able to finish it? It might take a lot longer without the reading but if I just made her always carry around a bowl all the time maybe eventually I could finish the palace. It's a pity Amy had to get so mad. Oh well. As I walked to my room, I saw Amy going into the servants' quarters. Hmm, I wonder why she was going in there. Oh well, I'll ask her later.

**Natalie's POV**

After I walked out of Prince Ian's sight I ran as fast as I could to the servants room and went inside. Amy was sitting there looking very inpatient. I noticed that she had put away all the makeup and things she had been using to make my face to look like hers.

"So how'd it go?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh it went well. I don't think Ian will ever use you for your jewels again." I said. "You should have seen his face." I almost laughed out loud remembering him. "Anyway you better pay up." I held out my hand to get the reward.

"Okay, here you go." She said handing me a sack that was filled with jewels. I checked just to make sure it wasn't filled with rocks. It wasn't.

"Thank you." I said and headed out the door. This little sack was worth a looooot of money. I would live a wealthy life and maybe get married to Dan, I thought dreamily. I couldn't wait to tell him.

**Epilogue**

Amy ended up living an ok life. It was a little annoying to carry a bowl around but she managed. Besides she got to live a life of luxury other then the bowl thing.

Ian on the other hand was a very impatient person. But eventually the jeweled palace was finished. He spent most of the rest his life in it though when it was done.

Isabel decided that she no longer needed Natalie and disowned her.

Natalie and Dan eventually got married and used Natalie's jewels to go to America and start a rich life there, getting everything they wanted on account of Natalie and her bugs. But before they went she made thousands of cockroaches and when Isabel wasn't home they put all the roaches into her house. Just as a little reminder of what she was missing in disowning Natalie.

Over all everybody was at least somewhat happy. Except Isabel.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, it's finally over. Sorry about the grammar. I know it's horrible. I wanted Ian to be listening to his I-pod while Amy was reading, but that would be against therockincookie's rules. Thank you SqueakyDolphin6 and JanusGirl101 for betaing me. Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
